In many batteries, an aqueous solution is used as the electrolyte solution needed for the electrochemical reaction that occurs in the battery. One example is metal-air cells or alkaline batteries. Metal-air cells or alkaline batteries are very attractive power sources in light of their potential high energy density. In metal-air cells the oxidizing reagent (oxygen) is supplied from outside the cell. During battery operation, oxygen reduction occurs on the cathode in the presence of an aqueous solution. The aqueous solution is an alkaline solution commonly comprising concentrated KOH or NaOH.
However, an alkaline electrolyte solution (and other electrolyte solutions) may become hazardous in case of malfunction, e.g. when a metal air battery is placed in a vehicle that undergoes accident. If the battery system is damaged in an accident, alkaline electrolyte may be spilled. Alkaline solutions are corrosive and may pose skin irritation and other health hazards to personnel in the vicinity of the spill. The corrosive nature of the electrolyte may also affect metals and some plastics, if spilled out of the battery or cells.
Moreover, electrolyte solution that remains in the metal air cells, when the cells are not under load, results in contentious corrosion of the metal anodes in the cells. Such corrosion releases hydrogen which may be explosive. One example is the oxidation of an aluminum anode according to the following chemical reaction:2Al+6H2O→2Al(OH)3+3H2 
Currently, there are no satisfying solutions for maintaining battery electrolyte under safe conditions in a case of an accident or malfunction. There is a need to find such solution in order to safely incorporate batteries in vehicles and in other operational systems.